


Keep holding on

by IshipIt24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshipIt24/pseuds/IshipIt24
Summary: Some time during season 12, previously posted to my tumblr :)





	Keep holding on

Dean was tired. It was clear in his eyes, which went from a soul-piercing green to a slightly green tinted grey. He would wake up run down and go to sleep drunk, a process which repeated for all of three weeks before Castiel couldn't take it anymore.

It was hard for Cas to put himself in his position. He was still new to earth and couldn't wrap his head around complex emotions. He tried to comfort the brothers the best he could. He would go on supply runs whenever they needed food or more liquor, at one point he even tried to bake Dean a pie. Sadly, it just ended up being a gooey mess that was also some how burnt.

Sam would always thank him anyway, he really appreciated what Cas was doing for them. It felt nice to be looked after. No matter how many times he left, no matter how many fights they had, Cas would always come back to look after them.   
He left Crowley after Dean called him and told him what had happened with Mary. Dean had made it out as if she had abandoned them, Cas would never argue otherwise. Yes, he new finding Lucifer should have been top priority. But, like Dean always said, family comes first. The Winchesters were Castiel's family. 

Cas was sat in the bunker reading a dusty book when Dean came in, whisky bottle and two shot glasses in hand. He raised one eyebrow as he watched Dean sit across from him. Cas shook his head slightly and went back to reading his book. Dean poured some whisky into a glass and slide it to Cas, then poured himself one. Not bothering to place it on the table, he downed the shot and poured himself another, downing that one as well. Cas, book still in hand, picked up the glass and drank, eyes still glued to the story encased within the pages. Cas loved the smell of books, it was like pure creation, love and hard work all in one. It reminded him of Dean.

He looked up to see Dean already looking at him.   
"You're tired," he said, closing his book and placing it on the table next to him, "I can tell." Dean broke their eye contact to take a swig from his bottle.   
"I'm fine, Cas. Just didn't sleep that great last night that's all" Cas shook his head.   
"That's not true, Dean. You can talk to me, about anything" He reached over the table and placed his hand on Dean's. He looked up, almost shocked at the caring gesture. Dean slowly got up and looked at Cas, letting his hand slide away 

"Thanks, Cas. It really means a lot to have you here with me, buddy" Cas could tell he was trying to brush what had just happened off in the most casual way possible. He watch as Dean picked up his bottle and walked into the kitchen. At first, Cas thought it would be best to leave him alone, but he couldn't leave him to suffer in silence. He could see the pain in his eyes, it was almost radiating off of him.   
Cas got up and walked into the bunker kitchen, prepared for a long therapy session which would undoubtable end in Dean yelling and threatening to punch him and anyone near him. 

"Talk to me" he said, leaning against the doorframe, studying Dean's movements as he put his whisky away.   
"There's nothing to talk about" he responded, with a gruff yet soft voice. Almost as if Dean didn't want to ruin the illusion of happiness that he thought he still had. Cas new better than that, but he also new better than to push him. He remembered about the book he was reading, but more specifically, a line which had stuck with him the moment he read it.

'Actions speak louder than words'

At first he didn't really understand the concept, but it suddenly clicked with him. A realisation which felt overwhelming yet blissful all at once. 

In three long strides he was behind Dean, gently wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on him. It seemed like such a simple act, but he new what it would mean for Dean. To have someone there for him. Embracing him. Caring for him. And without needing to tell him, but showing, that they would never leave him.

And Dean knew Cas wouldn't.


End file.
